Crazy fan
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction] Une fan folle à stalké Kuroko pour plus qu'un simple autographe. Maintenant il est absent après un match. La GoM peut-elle le sauver avec sa vertu toujours intacte ? GoMxKuroko


**Crazy fan**

Pairing : GoMxKuroko (Tous en même temps bien sûr !)

L'histoire appartient à Skitter 160 (j'ai l'autorisation de traduire, pour une fois!), l'image à... Un inconnu que je remercie vivement.

_L'arc de Teiko est fini ! (Bon il était fini au dernier chap, mais bref). Vous avez lu le 228 ? Oh my. J'étais... Waw. C'est tout ce que je suis capable de dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, je poste ça pour... Fêter le dernier chap ? On a besoin de plus de fictions avec la GoM._

* * *

« Où est Kuroko ? » Akashi regarda son équipe et ses coachs. « Ne lui as-tu pas dit pour notre extra entraînement après le match ? » Demanda t-il à Momoi qui le regarda avec surprise.

La rose n'avait même pas réalisé que son bien-aimé bleuté était absent. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas la même vision que le petit rouge. Ce qui généralement le laissait en charge de s'assurer de la présence de Kuroko tandis qu'elle était en charge de s'assurer qu'Aomine se montre. C'était inhabituel pour lui de même demander si elle s'était souvenue de l'usuellement ponctuel bleuté.

« Il était juste ici. » Riko soupira, elle venait juste de voir le bleu pastel prendre un milkshake de la part d'une fan il y a moins de dix minutes. C'était une fan qu'elle était presque sûre d'avoir déjà vue quelque part mais elle ne pouvait se souvenir d'où. « Es-tu sûr qu'il ne va pas juste apparaître derrière l'un de nous et dire qu'il était là depuis le début ? » Ajouta t-elle, se retenant de soupirer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour Kuroko de tout simplement disparaître ou du moins ça ne l'était pas au lycée. Elle avait remarqué que maintenant qu'ils étaient entrés à l'université il disparaissait moins, même si durant leurs sorties il était toujours impossible pour la plupart d'entre eux de détecter le plus petit joueur.

« S'il était ici, je l'aurais vu. » Répondit Akashi plutôt froidement. Bien que former une nouvelle équipe, avec des membres variés de leurs équipes du lycée était une bonne idée, c'était ennuyeux. La plupart de leurs nouvelles recrues venant de Seirin semblaient avoir la fausse impression que Kuroko séchait toujours. C'était actuellement loin d'être vrai et le rouge pouvait attester faire extrêmement attention à l'endroit où était le bleu pastel. Un trait que toute la Génération des Miracles avait adopté du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. C'était tous pour la même raison, chacun d'entre eux avait une légère obsession malsaine avec leur joueur fantôme. Une obsession qui les avait séparés et les avait ensuite réunis. Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux à part Kise et Momoi n'avait jamais osé dire son affection à voix haute. Cela ne signifiait cependant pas qu'Akashi ne savait pas tout à ce propos.

« Es-tu sûr ? » demanda Takao juste pour ennuyer Midorima qui semblait plus concerné qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Pire que la fois où il avait presque été incapable de trouver son porte-bonheur de la journée. Quand il se tourna vers lui à nouveau, il remarqua que le shooter aux cheveux verts regardait fixement un milkshake renversé comme si c'était la cause de tout le problème.

« Il sait de quoi il parle. » Claque Kagami, ayant vu Akashi en action sur et hors du terrain avec sa vision de taré. Suivant le regard de Midorima il demanda au plus petit rouge quelque chose qui l'avait dérangé depuis la fin du match. « Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

« Est-ce que Kuroko va bien ? » Ajouta le toujours hystérique Kise avec des larmes montantes à ses yeux. Il n'avait même pas encore été capable d'embrasser le bleuté. Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Ça ne ressemblait pas à Kuroko de manquer l'entraînement, à moins que quelque chose de terrible ne soit arrivé, comme cela avait été le cas auparavant, après leur dernier match. Tetsuya #2 avait été heurté par une voiture mais même là le bleuté avait informé Akashi qu'il serait absent. Et après avoir entendu ce qui était arrivé à leur bien-aimée mascotte, l'entraînement avait été annulé et tout le monde était allé les voir. Finalement, Tetsuya #2 allait bien mais on ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de la conductrice qui l'avait cogné. Elle était une masse sanglotante même après leur départ, disant quelque chose à propos d'être désolée d'avoir frappé leur favori joueur chien.

« Vous croyez qu'il a juste eu faim ? » demanda Murasakibara en stoppant une chips à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, semblant non- intéressé. Cela étant si vous ne connaissiez pas le ventre sur pattes, sinon, il était criant qu'il était inquiet pour son camarade et ami.

« Il n'est pas toi. » Claqua Aomine en remarquant le milkshake par la manière dont Midorima et Kagami tentaient de le faire disparaître en le foudroyant du regard. Il tentait de trouver ce qu'il pouvait avoir à faire avec la soudaine disparition de son coéquipier favori quand une pensée le heurta. 'Est-ce que cette tarée était ici ?' Il y pensa un moment alors qu'il attendait qu'Akashi soit finalement capable de répondre à la question que Kagami lui avait posée.

« Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois près des gradins… » Répondit finalement Akashi en regardant vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu le plus petit membre de leur équipe. A cet endroit, il y avait un milkshake renversé.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était aussi près des tribunes. » Ajouta Momoi en mordant légèrement son ongle, une habitude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. « Il parlait à l'une de nos fans qu'il semblait connaitre. » Juste alors qu'elle allait décrire la fan en tempêtant légèrement par jalousie, elle fut coupée par le bruit d'une porte claquant dans le couloir. Le son résonna jusqu'à eux, provenant de ce qui semblait être la direction des vestiaires.

L'équipe échangea des regards avant de se précipiter en direction du bruit. Il était peu probable que ce ne soit pas relié à leur camarade disparu les gradins s'étaient vidés il y a plus de dix minutes. Pour quelle autre raison quelqu'un, à part eux, serait ici ? Quand ils entrèrent dans le couloir, ils entendirent de faibles pleurs et jurèrent dans leur barbe. Suivre le son les amena à leurs vestiaires. Ils furent consternés de découvrir la fan qui avait heurté Tetsuya #2, qui était aussi journaliste pour le journal de leur campus, assise juste là. Elle était appuyée contre la porte et pleurait.

« C'était supposé être moi. Pourquoi les voudrais-tu ? » Se murmurait-elle à elle-même comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Elle ne remarquait toujours pas leur présence, les larmes commençaient à faire des sillons sur ses joues. « Ça a marché. Je « SAIS » que ça a « MARCHE » alors pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ? » Rit t-elle toute seule en remontant ses genoux contre elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui a « marché » ? » Akashi se pencha pour regarder le visage de la femme pendant qu'il parlait, ignorant son tressaillement quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle sembla encore plus figée quand Midorima et Murasakibara se dressèrent derrière lui pour le faire paraître encore plus intimidant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Claqua t-elle avec haine en regardant méchamment dans les yeux froids en face d'elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de les voir. « Kuroko ne vous veut pas. » Ajouta t-elle sans réfléchir en rapprochant encore plus ses genoux de son cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Dit sèchement Aomine à côté de Midorima, son regard haineux, ayant pensé qu'elle était folle et problématique depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Il n'avait pas été prouvé qu'il avait tort quand elle avait commencé à écrire la plupart de ses articles sur leur joueur fantôme.

« Ne nous diras-tu pas ce qui a « marché » ? » Demanda Midorima en remontant ses lunettes d'une manière menaçante. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour réaliser qu'elle avait fait quelque chose à Kuroko. Tout son argent sur le fait que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec le milkshake qui avait été laissé près des gradins, une chose que Kuroko ne ferait jamais.

Quand le stalker garda le silence, Momoi s'avança, dépassant Akashi et se penchant pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau. Elle sourit gentiment mais lorsqu'elle parla l'air devint glacé. « C'est dans tes meilleurs intérêts de nous dire ce que tu as fait à Kuroko. Tu peux nous le dire maintenant… » La rose pausa, souriant plus largement en désignant Kagami et l'équipe derrière elle, « Ou je peux détourner le regard pendant qu'ils utilisent meurs propres méthodes pour obtenir l'information. » La rose adoucit encore plus son sourire. « C'est ton choix… »

La journaliste jeta un regard à l'équipe et se fit visiblement plus petite en avalant difficilement de l'air. « Je vous le dirai si vous promettez de ne pas me blesser. » Répondit-elle.

« … » La rose échangea un regard avec le plut petit des rouges et hocha lentement la tête. « ça je peux le promettre. » Elle se retourna vars la journaliste encore plus recroquevillée, et tout sourire ou gentillesse disparu, « Mais tu ferais mieux de tout nous dire. »

La journaliste hocha vigoureusement la tête et se mit à parler. « J'ai appelé Kuroko près des tribunes après le match en lui offrant sa chose favorite. Un milkshake… » Elle fit une pause et détourna les yeux du groupe l'entourant alors que ses mots faiblissaient. « J'avais mis quelque chose dedans… » Ajouta t-elle à voix basse, ne voulant pas réellement s'inculper elle-même.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Rin, joignant Momoi dans le questionnement de la stalkeuse.

« Un aphrodisiaque. » Répondit-elle lentement en détournant les yeux des filles et le dirigeant vers le sol, trouvant plus facilement ses mots quand elle ne les regardait pas. « Et ça a tout d'abord marché quand je l'ai embrassé et qu'il a répondu comme s'il n'avait jamais été embrassé auparavant. Quand j'ai suggéré que nous trouvions un endroit plus privé… » Elle fit traîner à nouveau ses mots, regardant le sol avec un rougissement sur son visage. « Tout allait bien et il a agrée, il ne pouvait pas retirer ses mains de moi… C'était si chaud de savoir qu'il me voulait… »

La Génération des Miracles était à deux secondes de l'enfoncer dans le sol lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit derrière la porte qui semblait être un gémissement. En même temps, ils réalisèrent tous que c'était Kuroko qui souffrait toujours de la drogue que lui avait donné la stalker. Avant qu'ils ne puissent l'enfoncer _(ndt : la porte)_ et voir comment il allait, Riko prit en charge le questionnement, détournant leur attention de gémissement provenant de derrière la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? » Demanda Riko, notant la rage montante autour d'elle. Si elle devait le faire, elle le ferait et coincerait la pétasse avec des actions en justice si elle le pouvait.

« Nous sommes venus ici et il m'a poussée à côté de cette porte. » La journaliste fit une autre pause et regarda avec haine Momoi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise, puis Akashi. « Puis il s'est soudainement écarté et m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Il ne me voulait pas, il voulait bien plus la Génération des Miracles. Et là, il m'a claqué la porte à la figure. » Grogna t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans la jambe de Momoi, l'envoyant sur Riko qui la rattrapa. « Il ne vous veut pas réellement » ricana t-elle avec mépris, « Il ne sait juste pas combien il me veut ! »

« Vous occuperez-vous d'elle ? » Akashi regarda Kagami et l'équipe qui hochèrent la tête puis il se tourna vers Momoi. « Donne-moi la clé », demanda t-il en stoppant la rose avant qu'elle n'ouvre elle-même la porte. « Nous ne savons pas par quoi il passe. Momoi, tu vas les aider avec la stalker. Nous te reporterons plus tard ce qui ce sera passé. » Insista le rouge, lui prenant la clé en entendant un fort gémissement provenant de l'intérieur.

« Vous feriez mieux de penser à une bonne façon de le faire pour moi » _(ndt : je n'ai pas vraiment compris le sens de cette phrase en anglais, donc j'ai traduis littéralement)_ Siffla Momoi avant de tirer sur la stalker et la passer à Kagami qui heureusement la tint sous contrôle. « Il y a intérêt que j'aie des nouvelles dans deux heures parce que c'est probablement le temps qu'il faudra pour l'emmener, elle et les preuves, au commisiariat. » Avec ça, la rose sortit en trombe, suivie du reste de l'équipe.

« Etes-vous prêts ? » Akashi se tourna vers son équipe restante qui hocha la tête avec une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux. « Avant que je n'ouvre cette porte il y a plusieurs choses que je veux que vous compreniez tous. Nous aimons Kuroko mais l'information que nous a donnée sa stalker ne confirme pas ses sentiments pour nous. Le rouge fut content de ne voir aucun signe de déni de ses amis et le fut encore plus en voyant la compréhension sur leurs visages. Quand il avait reformé l'équipe, c'était un accord non-dit qu'ils devraient tous partager leur bleuté favori et ça n'avait pas d'exception. Kuroko n'avait jamais montré aucune préférence pour l'un d'entre eux et n'avait jamais montré aucune indication de commencer maintenant. « Et quand nous entrerons dans cette pièce nous franchirons la ligne d'être juste des amis et nous la franchirons ensemble, mais si Kuroko veut seulement l'un d'entre nous ce sera sa décision et nous devrons la respecter. Compris ? »

« On l'a compris, c'est bon ! » Claqua Aomine en entendant un autre gémissement étouffé derrière la porte. « On peut aller l'aider maintenant ? »

« Très bien. » Akashi ouvrit la porte et la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent tous fut le vide. La seconde fut le son de l'eau provenant des douches ainsi que quelques gémissements plus forts et clairs qu'ils ne l'avaient été de l'autre côté de la porte. Verrouillant la porte derrière eux, le petit rouge se dirigea en tête vers les douches, enlevant ses chaussures durant le trajet, ne remarquant pas les autres le suivre. En ouvrant la porte de la grande salle des douches communes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Kuroko était debout sous l'eau de la douche la plus éloignée, son visage détourné d'eux mais son corps faisant face à la porte. Ses cheveux bleus étaient trempés et dégoulinants, de même que son haut d'uniforme qui était toujours fermement en place, si ce n'est plus collant à la peau avec sa toute nouvelle humidité. Son short était descendu juste au-dessus de ses genoux et au-dessus sa main était sur sa queue, pompant avec un certain rythme. Il n'avait pas remarqué leur arrivée, et s'appuya contre le mur, son poing pompant plus rapidement.

Midorima fut le premier à bouger, jetant toute prudence au vent, il se déplaça derrière Kuroko, tirant son visage vers lui. Il planta ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit, capturant un gémissement dans sa bouche. A cette action les autres se figèrent pour voir la réaction de Kuroko avant de faire leurs propres mouvements. Se détachant pour obtenir de l'air, Midorima sourit au bleuté qui l'observait sans gêne.

« Midorima… » Kuroko sourit en se redressant légèrement pour un autre baiser, son corps se tordant un peu pour s'ajuster au mouvement. « Te voulais… » Haleta Kuroko tandis qu'Aomine, «étant aussi devenu impatient, les rejoignait, ses mains trouvant la main libre de Kuroko et amenant son poignet à ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il remarqua les autres à la porte et son visage devint d'un rouge brique alors qu'il souriait. « Vous ne nous rejoignez pas ? » Il sourit plus largement quand Akashi et Murasakibara s'approchèrent. Le plus petit des deux captura ses lèvres tandis que l'autre se pencha pour masser son cul. Kise fut le dernier à les rejoindre, s'agenouillant entre les jambes du bleuté et faisant courir sa langue sur la tête, prenant la hampe dans sa main. Permettant à l'autre main maintenant libre de Kuroko de se poser dans les cheveux blonds.

« Nous te voulions aussi », murmura Midorima en faisant courir sa langue sur l'oreille de Kuroko tandis qu'Aomine remontait un bras pâle, léchant et mordillant durant son trajet jusqu'au cou pâle. Le shooter vert était déjà en train d'enlever son short quand Kuroko commença à gémir fortement sous les soins de Kise. Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas le seul à se débarrasser de ses vêtements avant que Kuroko ne l'entraîne dans un autre baiser. Faisant courir ses mains sur la poitrine maintenant nue du bleu pastel, il vit une pile d'uniformes mouillés grandissante quelques douches plus loin. Imperturbable, il pinça l'un des tétons rosé, heureux de sentir le gémissement que cela provoqua dans sa bouche et à travers leurs langues interverties. Un sentiment qui lui manqua quand le bleuté se tourna vers le géant aux cheveux violets.

« Je veux… Que vous me baisiez… » Gémit Kuroko dans l'épaule de Murasakibara en s'appuyant contre l'épaule du géant qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. De pâles mains se déplacèrent alors vers les érections qui leur étaient offertes tandis que le bleuté regardait dans les yeux violets. « S'il vous plaît… » Supplia t-il. Son corps était si chaud, même en se tenant sous le jet d'eau fraîche tout ce qu'il pouvait penser était à quel point il était brûlant à l'intérieur et à quel point il les voulait. Il ne pouvait faire sans eux et Murasakibara était un bon endroit pour commencer avec la manière dont le géant pétrissait son cul, ses doigts le tripotant déjà du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Là. » Aomine tendit une bouteille de lotion qu'il sortit de sa poche au violet avant de jeter son short sur la pile. « Prépare-le. » Le bleu plus foncé lécha ses lèvres en regardant le shooter et le centre échanger leurs places pour que Murasakibara puisse voir ce qu'il faisait. Aomine ne put s'empêcher de sourire en plongeant ses dents dans le cou du bleu pastel, suçant durement la peau. Il pouvait voir Kise travailler sur la queue du plus petit homme tandis que les mains de Kuroko parcouraient tempétueusement sa propre queue et celle d'Akashi. Midorima faisait courir ses mains sur la douce peau du petit corps entre eux, ses ongles laissant quelques griffures sur l'autrement parfaite peau. C'était comme si aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait en avoir assez. Mais Kuroko était le pire, son excitation toujours si dure et demandeuse alors qu'il tentait de satisfaire chacun d'entre eux et trouver lui-même du soulagement.

La pièce était emplie de sourds gémissements tandis qu'ils continuaient à bouger ensemble, tous atteignant de nouvelles hauteurs. Aomine était en train de laisser plusieurs suçons le long du cou pâle de Kuroko, Akashi couvrant le reste du corps. Kuroko était lui aussi au même point qu'eux, laissant des suçons partout sur le corps des autres à chaque endroit qu'il pouvait atteindre. Kise se faisait plaisir seul et s'occupait de la dure chair qui donnait tant de peine à son adoré. Murasakibara faisait de son mieux pour préparer le petit bleuté avec ses doigts, ignorant l'eau froide se déversant sur leurs corps enfiévrés, le froid n'aidant pas à calmer leurs libidos comme Kuroko en avait originellement l'intention.

« Je… vous aime » Cria presque Kuroko quand Murasakibara trouve cet endroit à l'intérieur de lui après seulement quelques douloureuses minutes. Ses lèvres furent bientôt attachées à l'épaule d'Aomine, le faisant retenir un autre cri tandis que Murasakibara retirait ses doigts, alignant sa queue avec le cul maintenant préparé. Le bleuté tournait en mastic dans leurs mains pendant qu'ils exploraient chaque millimètre de son corps pour le conforter de la transition. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant que le géant violet n'aie le petit bleuté sur sa queue comme un étui et se relevant et s'abaissant sur la longueur considérable. Gémissant fortement, Kuroko entoura de ses lèvres la queue d'Akashi et plaça ses mains autour de Midorima et d'Aomine pendant que Kise se frottait lui-même contre son pied, s'occupant toujours de sa queue. Même si Murasakibara bougeait en lui, il les faisait sentir comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un. Il faisait tellement chaud, haut et bas, c'était comme des montagnes russes sur le point d'atteindre le point culminant. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne l'atteignent avec un long gémissement provenant des lèvres du bleu pastel. Puis cela recommença avec leur changement de positions.

« Kuroko… » Gémit Kise, se pressant plus profondément contre la chair devant lui. Le bleuté était sur ses genoux avec Midorima dans sa bouche, Murasakibara et Akashi à chaque main tandis qu'Aomine laissait des suçons sur son dos alors qu'ils bougeaient ensemble. « Je t'aime… Kuroko… » Gémit Kise, poussant et sortant de son nouvellement amant, entendant des grognements et des gémissements, et trois mots qu'il avait voulu entendre depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Midorima… ! » Gémit Kuroko quand le grand shooter entra en lui, s'enfonçant rapidement. Aomine fit courir sa langue sur les tétons du bleu plus clair avant d'en sucer un, son érection frottant contre le plus petit homme tandis qu'Akashi laissait des morsures sur l'un des côtés pâles. Kise gémissait à voix basse, penché au-dessus de la cuisse de Kuroko pendant que le pied du bleuté travaillait sur la dure excitation du blond. Ce dernier fut prompt à jouir contre son pied, son fétiche se réveillant. Il se pencha pour nettoyer le pied de tout sperme en le léchant. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa langue sur la tête de la queue de Kuroko, la goutant lentement en regardant les autres.

Murasakibara était sur le côté, se ramenant lui-même à la vie après avoir changé l'eau fraîche pour de la chaude, créant de la vapeur dans la pièce, l'eau arrosant leur amant. Il ne pouvait écarter ses yeux du mince joueur fantôme, même quand Aomine prit la place de Midorima, martelant ce corps fin contre le mur de la douche. Se retrouvant dur, le géant violet s'approcha du bleuté, plaçant la main pâle qui ne travaillait pas sur Akashi sur sa propre queue. Il glissa sa grande main sur l'érection toujours dure de Kuroko, faisant courir sa main sur la hampe, son pouce caressant le gland. Il fut heureux quand Kuroko embrassa son cou pour le récompenser de ses efforts, suçant la chair dans sa bouche avant de se déplacer sur ses lèvres, leurs lèvres se rencontrant dans une bataille acharnée.

Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, trois heures s'étaient écoulées et Kuroko en voulait toujours plus. Il était brûlant et il n'y avait rien qu'ils ne lui donneraient pas. Cela étant avant que des coups à la porte ne distraient Akashi durant son tour. Il avait oublié que Momoi devait être de retour maintenant, mais il n'était pas sûr de s'en soucier alors qu'il martelait l'intérieur du trou serré de cul de Kuroko. « Kise… Tu sembles être le plus en état. Va dire à Momoi que nous allons bien et que nous l'appellerons plus tard.

Kise soupira mais obéit. Lui, au moins, était éveillé tandis qu'Aomine et Murasakibara s'étaient déjà endormis sur le sol des douches quelques minutes auparavant. Et, par chance, il avait des vêtements de rechange dans son casier pour se déguiser juste au cas où il en aurait besoin. Etre un mannequin n'était pas toujours facile. « Je reviens. » Il se leva, embrassant Kuroko une dernière fois avant d'aller voir du côté du bruit. Il fut heureux que le bleuté l'ait embrassé comme s'il ne le reverrait jamais et ne voulait pas qu'il parte. C'était bien d'avoir exposé leurs sentiments mais ils auraient besoin d'en discuter après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Nous allons bien, nous t'appellerons plus tard. » Dit Kise à sa manager/coach à travers la porte et repartit en l'entendant jurer dans sa barbe. Elle partit, cependant, puisque la seule clé qu'ils possédaient était à l'intérieur avec eux. « J'ai passé le message. »

« Bien. » Akashi sourit en posant le bleuté à côté de lui et des autres pour qu'il puisse dormir sans avoir trop froid. L'eau avait été coupée il y a bien longtemps et il faisait actuellement une température décente après qu'ils aient fait couler autant d'eau chaude sur le carrelage. « Nous devons parler de cela plus tard. » Dit-il avec fatigue, et bientôt ils étaient tous endormis sur le carrelage des douches.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient assis autour d'une table, discutant de l'évènement avec Kuroko en détail. « Je suis tellement désolé. » Kuroko s'inclina tant que sa tête toucha presque la table de son endroit préféré pour obtenir des milkshakes. « Si je n'avais pas pris ce milkshake de sa part, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu d'elle ? » Demanda t-il avec curiosité, ignorant toujours les sentiments qu'il avait laissé être entendre par tous. Comment pouvait-il leur dire qu'il ne pouvait refuser aucun d'eux et qu'il ne le pourrait jamais ? Voudraient-ils faire ça à nouveau ? Continueraient-ils à le vouloir même sans drogue ? L'aimaient-ils ? Il ne savait pas et était trop effrayé pour demander.

« Momoi nous a dit qu'elle a été gardée en observation pour être questionnée mais nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle sera relâchée ou gardée plus longtemps. » Répondit Akashi, parcourant des yeux son équipe qui était entièrement assise à table sauf un. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser la question de ce qui s'était passé dans les douches sans réponse.

Midorima tendit au bleuté un milkshake qu'il venait juste de commander. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser les choses comme ça Kuroko. » Déclara t-il en s'asseyant à côté du bleuté, sa main reposant sur les genoux du plus petit homme. Il avait été choisi comme porte-parole puisqu'il avait la tête la plus froide du lot. « Nous t'aimons tous et nous voulons continuer ce que nous avons là. En tant qu'équipe et qu'amants. Mais il y a une question à laquelle nous devons obtenir réponse. » Il regarda Akashi qui avait son menton posé sur ses mains, regardant directement le bleu pastel, demandant une réponse.

« Ne nous diras-tu pas ce que tu ressens pour nous ? » Akashi sourit, attendant la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà, mais absorbant avec bonheur le visage rougissant devant lui de toute manière. Il ne pouvait attendre de l'entendre de ses propres oreilles avec des mots qui n'étaient pas gémis dans le feu de l'action. Il n'y avait pas de doutes dans son esprit qu'ils pouvaient faire marcher ça, même avec Momoi qui refuserait de toute façon d'être laissée de côté. Définitivement, Kuroko les aimait et il ne serait jamais capable de nier cela.

_The end_

* * *

_Aaaah... J'aime ce genre de fictions :)_

_Si vous voyez des fautes (mais genre, vraiment gênantes, parce que sinon, bon, on en fait tous) prévenez moi, je rectifierai (je n'ai pas pu corriger ce texte) (enfin pas voulu en fait). _

_Reviews ? _


End file.
